Chaerin in Seungri World 2
by Chiharu Caron
Summary: Sebenarnya gak jauh beda sama yang sebelumnya.. Hanya beberapa bagian diubah dikit.. hehe..


Chaerin in Seungri Land

Seorang gadis manis tetapi tomboy berusia 20 tahun memakai gaun selutut berwarna biru tengah menikmati acara lukis melukisnya, tetapi bukan melukis disebuah kanvas putih polos melainkan melukis tubuh kelinci-kelincinya. Merubah warna bulunya sesuai dengan binatang-binatang yang pernah dilihatnya dikartun saat ia masih kecil ataupun melukisnya sesuai seleranya. Anehnya kelinci itu tidak merasa risih degan perbuatan majikannya melainkan menikmatinya. Entah kelincinya gila atau gokil, hanya sikelinci yang tau.

"Baiklah.. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu pikachu." ucap gadis itu menatap kelinci yang baru selesai dilukisnya. "Baiklah. Pergilah bermain dengan yang lain." ucap gadis itu melepas kelinci yang ada ditangannya.

Begitu dilepas sang kelinci langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang gadis melihat seekor kelincinya menghampiri sebuah pohon besar. Penasaran karna kelincinya terus berdiri disana sang gadispun menghampiri kelinci itu. "Aku gak ingat disini ada lubang." ucap sang gadis melihat lubang cukup besar didekat pohon tersebut. Karna rasa penasaran yang tinggi sang gadispun melompat masuk kedalam lubang tidak lupa membawa salah satu kelincinya tanpa memikirkan cara ia akan keluar dari sana. "Ouch..." rintih sang gadis begitu dirinya mendarat dengan tidak elitnya.

-girl POV-

Begitu mendarat, aku melihat daerah sekitarku. Ruangan itu luas, aku merasa berada disebuah bangunan sangat mewah melihat dekorasinya.

"Pintu?" ucapku melihat pintu besar didepanku, tetapi sepertinya pintu itu terkunci. Saat akan memutuskan pulang aku merasakan ada sesuatu disaku gaunku. "Semenjak kapan aku mempunyai kunci seperti ini, pikachu?" tanyaku bingung melihat bentuk kunci itu yang tidak pernah aku lihat kemudian melihat kearah kelinciku. Iseng, akupun memasukkan kunci itu kelubang kunci pintu tersebut. Ajaibnya pintu itu terbuka. "Wow..." kagumku melihat lorong yang dipenuhi benda-benda antik. Beberapa diantaranya pernah aku lihat didalam buku pelajaranku.

"Menjelajah sedikit bukan masalahkan, Pikachu." ucapku memasuki ruangan itu. Ingin mencari tau apa saja yang ada di tempat itu.

Aku menggeledah setiap ruagan. Setiap menemukan pintu aku akan memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu itu. Sampai tanpa sengaja aku membuka sebuah pintu yang dibaliknya ternyata ada seorang pria tengah duduk dimeja bundar bermain kartu bersama 4 orang gadis manis dibelakang pria tersebut berdiri 2 orang laki-laki kembar yang sepertinya merupakan bodyguardnya. Kalau aku perhatikan ia beberapa kali menang tetapi wajahya tidak menampakkan kebahagiaan. Ekspresinya datar, seakan ia bosan terus-terusan menang. Aku yang tidak mau mengganggupun meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ruangan lain.

Kali ini aku menemukan ruangan serba putih dengan sebuah batu berlian cukup besar ditengah ruangan. Batu berlian itu sepertinya sebuah meja.

"Kaya sekali.. Meja untuk meletakkan botol ini saja terbuat dari berlian murni. Tapi.. Cairan apa yang ada didalam botol ini?" pikirku menatap botol berisikan cairan berwarna biru yang diperlakukan istimewa itu. "Sebaiknya aku bawa pulang dan aku teliti." ucapku memasukkan botol itu kedalam saku gaunku. Akupun kembali melangkah ringan dilorong yang luas itu.

"Hey.." seseorang memanggilku membuatku yang tengah menikmati acara jalan-jalan itu kaget.

"Huh?" aku yang gak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang yang memanggilku hanya menatap orang itu bingung.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada didalam rumahku?" tanya laki-laki itu menghampirirku.

"Maaf.. Tadi aku tidak sengaja masuk kerumahmu." jawabku sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak sengaja?" tanyanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ya, kelinciku yang menunjukkan jalan kesini." jawabku lagi.

"Benarkah? Jarang sekali ada yang bisa masuk sampai kesini. Bagaimana caramu bisa melewati pintu yang ada didepan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menggendong kelinciku, bermain ringan dengannya.

"Kunci ini tiba-tiba ada didalam saku gaunku." jawabku menunjukkan kunci dengan ujungnya berbentuk kelompak mawar.

"Owh..." jawabnya seakan tidak tertarik.

"Apa aku boleh menyimpan ini?" tanyaku.

"Simpan saja.. Dan kalau kau bisa datanglah bermain disini bersamaku." ucap laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Tentu.. Amm.. Chaerin... Lee Chae Rin" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku ingin berjabat tangan dengan laki-laki manis ini.

"Oh.. Maafkan kelancanganku. Namaku Lee Seung Hyun, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Seungri." ucap laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Oh iya.. Benda ini apa?" tanyaku mengeluarkan boto yang aku ambil tadi membuatnya kaget dan segera mengambil botol itu dari tanganku.

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku, tapi benda ini sangat berharga bagiku." ucap Seungri menatap lesu botol yang ada ditangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karna sudah mengambilnya tanpa izin." ucapku gelabakan.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Seungri.

-end of chaerin POV-

"Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku." ucap Chaerin memperhatikan Seungri, mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Huh? Umurku 21. Apa aku terlihat setua itu?" tanya Seungri polos.

"Tidak.. Hanya menduga dan dugaanku tepat. Aku 20 tahun." jawab Chaerin tertawa.

"Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu dengan baik. Besok kalau kau datang aku pasti akan menyambutmu dengan baik." ucap Seungri kembali membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa oppa.. Apa kau tinggal disini sendirian?" tanya Chaerin teringat akan keempat gadis dan 2 orang laki-laki yang tadi bersama Seungri saat ia tengah bermain kartu.

"Tidak.. Aku ditemani oleh para maid dan buttlerku." jawab Seungri. "Ah, ayo kita keruang minum teh." ajak Seungri membimbing Chaerin menuju taman bunga yang sangat luas.

"Jadi yang kembar tadi bukan bodyguardmu? Pantas badannya kurus." komentar Chaerin.

"Hahahahaha.. Mereka tidak kembar. Hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang sama." ucap Seungri kemudian menggeser kursi agar Chaerin bisa duduk.

"Terimakasih." ucap Chaerin kemudian melemparkan senyumnya. "Lalu.. Kenapa tinggal diistana sebesar ini sendirian?" tanya Chaerin menatap Seungri yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Oh.. Ini bukan istana.. Ini hanya rumah kecil" ucap Seungri membuat Chaerin bingung.

"Rumah kecil bagaimana? Kalau seluas ini namanya istanakan?" tanya Chaerin polos.

"Hahahhaha.. baiklah, kalau kamu mau menganggap ini istana juga tidak apa-apa." jawab Seungri mengalah.

"Lalu.. Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Chaerin lagi.

"Kamu tau... My roof my rule.." ucap Seungri langsung dapat dimengerti Chaerin.

"Jadi.. Berpisah dengan orang tuamu supaya tidak terikat dengan peraturan di istana ayahmu." terka Chaerin.

"Yep." jawab Seungri ringan.

"Aku juga pengen punya tempat seperti ini." Chaerin mulai berangan-angan.

"Lebih baik jangan.. Tidak bagus tinggal sendirian untuk gadis manis sepertimu." saran Seungri yang sukses membuat wajah Chaerin bagaikan kepiting rebus.

-skip time-

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Seungri oppa." ucap Chaerin saat diantar Seungri sampai depan pintu tempat Chaerin masuk tadi.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku." jawab Seungri tersenyum.

"Sesekali mainlah kekerajaanku." ajak Chaerin.

"Aku ingin sekali.. Tapi aku tidak bisa.. Aku harus mengurus segala sesuatu yang ada disini." tolak Seungri lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu." ucap Charerin panik.

"Besok datanglah lagi ya." ucap Seungri tersenyum.

"Tentu. Sampai jumpa besok." ucap Chaerin ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih telah membuat hariku menyenangkan, Chaerin." ucap Seungri kemudian berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Chaerin membuat wajah Chaerin memerah sempurna.

"Sampai jumpa." ucap Chaerin kemudian menaiki tangga menuju permukaan.

Semenjak saat itu Chaerin rutin mengunjungi Seungri, bermain bersama hingga senja. Terkadang Chaerin membawa beberapa ekor kelincinya kekediaman Seungri. Sampai pada suatu hari saat Chaerin datang, Seungri tidak ada didepan pintu menyambutnya seperti biasa. Chaerin yang gak mau ambil pusingpun berjalan santai menuju ruangan tempat Seungri bekerja. Seungri pernah menunjukkan ruang kerjanya yang katanya dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya disana sampai lupa waktu. Chaerin mengira Seungri kembali lupa waktu dan asyik mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Seungri tunjukkan pada Chaerin. Saat tengah melewati lorong menuju ruang kerja Seungri, Chaerin melihat bayangan diujung lorong.

"Seungri?" ucap Chaerin melihat Seungri diujung lorong.

"Chaerin?!" ucap Seungri kaget. Seungri terlihat panik menghampiri Chaerin.

"Adaapa Seungri, kenapa kamu berkeringat begini?" tanya Chaerin panik.

"Gak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, sekarang cepat pergi keruang kerjaku. Kunci pintunya! Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk. Begitu urusanku disini selesai aku akan segera menghampirimu." perintah Seungri tetap waspada.

"Tapi..."

"Cepatlah. Aku janji akan menceritakannya nanti." perintah Seungri mendorong Chaerin menjauh sementara dirinya tetap waspada mengawasi Chaerin sampai masuk keruang kerjanya dan menguncinya.

"Huff.. Saat dia kembali nanti dia harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku." ucap Chaerin pada dirinya sendiri, menghampiri meja kerja Seungri. "Botol ini.. Botol yang saat itu pernah aku ambil diam-diam." ucap Chaerin memperhatikan botol yang ada dimeja kerja Seungri.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Seungri yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ah?! Sialan! Kau membuatku kaget oppa." hardik Chaerin kesal.

"Maaf-maaf.. Ah, botol itu.." Seungri yang melihat botol ditangan Chaerin langsung membuat Chaerin gugup.

"Maaf.. Tadi aku hanya ingin mengamatinya.. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya lagi. Tenang saja oppa." ucap Chaerin kemudian kembali meletakkan botol tadi keposisi semula.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Seungri tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." ucap Seungri menarik tangan Chaerin.

"Apa?" tanya Chaerin ditengah acara berjalannya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan teman akrabku." ucap Seungri semakin membuat bingung Chaerin.

"Teman akrab.. Setahuku teman akrabmu hanya aku." ucap Chaerin polos.

"Hah.. Kau menghinaku." ucap Seungri sweatdrop lalu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar yang belum pernah Chaerin lihat.

"Ke.. Kenapa disini ada hutan bambu?" ucap Chaerin kaget.

"Hahaha.. Teman akrabku ada disini." ucap Seungri menghampiri salah satu batang bambu yang bergerak. "Yak.. Ini dia." ucap Seungri menggendong seekor anak panda.

"Lu.. Lucunya... Pantas saja oppa mirip panda.. Teman akrba oppa saja panda." ucap Chaerin mengusap tubuh sang panda imut.

"Hey... Lagi-lagi menghinaku.." ucap Seungri bercanda.

"Disini ada berapa panda oppa?" tanya Chaerin masih sibuk dengan anak anda yang ada didekatnya.

"Ratusan mungkin." ucap Seungri asal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memelihara panda sebanyak ratusan dirumah ini?!" ucap Chaerin kaget.

"Sama halnya denganmu.. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa memelihara kelinci sebanyak ratusan dirumahmu." ucap Seungri membalik pertanyaan.

"Maksudku.. Kalau dirumahku ada taman luas.. Tapi disini hanya ada ruangan.." ucap Chaerin membandingkan.

"Tapi ruangan ini cukup luas kok." ucap Seungri melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Oppa.. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan." ucap Chaerin memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menghampiri mereka.

"Ya?"

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat foto didinding ruang kerjamu." ucap Chaerin menyita perhatian Seungri.

"Maksudmu lukisan?" tanya Seungri memastikan.

"Bukan.. Bukan lukisan itu.. Tapi aku penasaran dengan lukisan itu. Apa oppa membuatnya?" tanya Chaerin lagi.

"Ya.. Aku buat diwaktu senggang." jawab Seungri jujur.

"Maksudku foto yang ada disebelah lukisan itu." terang Chaerin lagi.

"O.. Owh... Kau melihatnya... Lalu?" tanya Seungri yang wajahnya langsung berubah lemas.

"Oppa tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau oppa punya saudara." ucap Chaerin mengingat foto itu.

"Hahahaha.. Yaaa... Dia... hyungku.. Orang hebat.. Aku tidak sebanding dengannya." ucap Seungri lemas.

"Lu. Lupakan..." ucap Chaerin cepat saat melihat tatapan maka Seungri yang berubah.. kosong.. "Lalu.. Kenapa tadi oppa menyuruhku masuk keruang kerjamu sambil membawa pistol ditangan kananmu?" tanya Chaerin lagi.

"Oo.. Itu... Bukan apa-apa.." ucap Seungri glabakan.

"Bohong." ucap Chaerin menatap Seungri tajam.

"Aku ada urusan penting.. Bisakah kamu kembali ke istanamu sekarang? Besok kamu boleh datang lebih pagi untuk bermain bersamaku." ucap Seungri menatap jam tangannya.

"Baiklah.." ucap Chaerin mengalah dan mempersiapkan beberapa pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakannya pada Seungri besok.

Besoknya sesuai janji Chaerin datang sangat pagi, bahkan matahari belum menampak dirinya. Berbekalkan senter kecil ditangannya dan seonggok pertanyaan, Chaerin pergi menemui Seungri. Tidak peduli kalau laki-laki itu masih tidur, dia akan membangunkannya. Saat tengah berjaan di lorong, Chaerin menemukan ruangan tempat botol yang pernah hampir ia ambil, masih di tempat yang sama. Botol itu seakan memanggilnya. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Chaerin masuk keruangan itu.

"Rasanya aneh." Ucap Chaerin kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu. Saat akan menuju kamar Seungri, Chaerin mendengar suara ribut dari ruang kerja Seungri. Penasaran yang tinggi membuat Chaerin malah melangkah menuju ruangan itu.

"Sungguh hyung... Ini bukan hanya untukku.. Tapi untuk Bom nuna dan juga untukmu.. Aku tau kau menyukai Bom nuna.. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengannya dan menyakitimu.." ucap Seungri yang sepertinya habis ditonjok mengingat posisinya sekarang dimana TOP mencengkram kerah baju Seungri yang berada dibawahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh itu! Ayah yang menginginkan kau menikah dengannya!" hardik lak-laki itu kesal.

"Hyung. Jangan bohongi dirimu.. Aku tau kau menyukai Bom nuna.. Aku tidak bisa menyukai Bom nuna yang sudah aku anggap kakak... Bom nuna juga sudah mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak bisa mencintaiku yang sudah dia anggap adik. Bom nuna mencintaimu hyung." ucap Seungri mencoba meminta pengertian laki-laki itu.

"Sudah hentikan, Seung Hyun..." ucap gadis yang menangis melihat aksi tinju meninju yang sebenarnya Seungri hanya menerima setiap tinjuan yang melayang diwajahnya.

"Bom nuna harus berusaha meyakinkan hyungku.." ucap Seungri pasrah.

BRAK!

"Siapa disana?" tanya laki-laki bernama Seung Hyun yang melepaskan Seungri begitu mendengar suara pintu ditendang kasar.

"OPPA!" teriak seseorang membuat Seungri kaget. Seungri tau suara itu. Seungri benar-benar hafal akan suara itu walaupun suara itu terdengar sedikit berbeda di telinganya.

"Chaerin?!" ucap Seungri langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu.

"OPPA!" teriak Chaerin yang mulutnya berusaha didekap seseorang dan ditarik entah kemana, sedangkan beberapa orang lagi berusaha menghadang Seungri.

"Sial!" Seungri yang sepertinya kenal orang yang berusaha membawa Chaerin pergi langsung mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jasnya.

"SEUNGRI!" panggil Seung Hyun menatap adiknya yang berlari pergipun langsung mengejar Seungri karna tau apa yang akan dihadapi Seungri bukanlah hal kecil.

"Tunggu.." ucap Bom ikut mengejar.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Seungri terus mengejar gerombolan yang membawa Chaerin pergi menuju aulanya. "Hentikan kejar-kejaran bodoh ini.. Lepaskan dia." perintah Seungri saat mereka memasuki aula serba putih. "AKU BILANG LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Seungri kemudian menerjang laki-laki yang memegang Chaerin dan memberikan sedikit tonjokan.

"Oppa, sudah.." ucap Chaerin menarik Seungri menjauh dari laki-laki yang terkapar lemas itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungri cemas, segera berlutut untuk menyamai tinggi mereka dan memegang kedua bahu Chaerin menatap gadis itu serius.

"Y.. Ya... Terimakasih sudah... menyelamatkanku.." ucap Chaerin tersenyum.

"Bodoh.. Kau bilang tidak apa-apa tapi malah menangis begini." ucap Seungri memeluk Chaerin yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya Seung Hyun yang berlari masuk bersama Bom, terlihat dirinya sedikit terluka diakibatkan pertarungan kecil yang dihadapinya untuk bisa sampai keaula itu.

"Tidak ada masalah. Kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Seungri cemas melihat hyungnya yang terluka.

"YAA! Harusnya kau bilang padaku kalau mereka masih mengejarmu." berang Seung Hyun.

"Sudahlah.. Toh aku baik-baik saja." ucap Seungri menghampiri Seung Hyun dan Bom sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Chaerin yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Lalu.. Siapa bocah itu?" tanya Seung Hyun memperhatikan gadis disebelah Seungri.

"Bocah?" tanya Seungri balik.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah!" hardik Chaerin.

"Kau! Bocah 10 tahun sudah tidak tau diri sepertimu!" hardik Seung Hyun balik.

"10 tahun? Hyung dia berumur 20 tahun." Ucap Seungri.

"Kau membentur kepalamu? Jelas-jelas dia bocah 10 tahunkan?!" hardik Seung Hyun balik. Perlahan Seungri menatap gadis disebelahnya.

"C.. Chaerin.. Apa kau meminum botol yang waktu itu?" tanya Seungri perlahan.

"A.. Aku hanya penasaran." Ucap Chaerin cepat.

"Chaerin.." Seungripun menunjuk cermin besar yang ada disetiap sudut dinding aula itu.

"KYAAA! Tubuhku.. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?" ucap Chaerin panik.

"Hah.." Seungri hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Seung Hyun." ucap Bom tiba-tiba menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Seung Hyun.

"Kotak P3K ada di ruang kerjaku. Sebaiknya kita kesana." saran Seungri.

"Silahkan kalian berdua berjalan didepan.." ucap Seung Hyun tetap mengingat adap 'Ladies first'

"Aku rasa... Aku tidak akan melepaskan Bom... Jangan salahkan aku." bisik Seung Hyun saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu aula.

"Hahahahaha... Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Kalau aku menyalahkanmu tembak aku menggunakan pistolku ini." ucap Seungri tertawa puas sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kekening.

"Ingatkan aku untuk melakukannya kalau aku lupa." ucap Seung Hyun menjauhkan pistol itu dari kening adiknya.

"YAA! SEUNGRI!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Seungri membalikkan badannya begitu juga dengan Seung Hyun, Bom, dan Chaerin.

DOR!

"?!"

"SEUNGRI!" teriak Seung Hyun kaget melihat Seungri yang jatuh begitu sebuah peluru bersarang didada kirinya.

"O.. Oppa.." ucap Chaerin membatu melihat laki-laki yang tadi memeluknya jatuh bersimbah darah.

"Hahaha... Matilah bersamaku." ucap laki-laki yang tadi menyandra Chaerin tertawa puas.

"Keparat!" berang Seung Hyun mengambil pistol Seungri yang terjatuh didekat kakinya kemudian menembak laki-laki itu.

"Oppa... Bangun... Hey.. Gak lucu.." ucap Chaerin memangku kepala Seungri. Terlihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Seungri.

"He... Hey.. Tenanglah.." ucap Seung Hyun berusaha tidak menangis melihat kejadian itu.

"OPPAA!"

-skip time-

"Ah.."

"Ah?! Kamu sudah sadar." ucap Bom menghampiri Chaerin.

"Bom unni?" ucap Chaerin yang ingat akan nama gadis manis itu karna sebelumnya mereka sempat berkenalan.

"Syukurlah.." ucap Bom menghela nafas lega.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Chaerin menatap sekelilingnya dan dia berani bersumpah demi apapun kalau ini bukan kamarnya.

"Kediaman Seungri." jawab Bom tersenyum pahit.

"AH?! Di.. Dimana Seungri oppa?!" ucap Chaerin langsung bangkit duduk menatap Bom saat ia ingat akan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan.

"Dia ada dikamarnya bersama Seung Hyun." ucap Bom murung.

"Oppa baik-baik sajakan?!" ucap Chaerin memegang tangan Bom meminta penjelasan.

"Dia..."

BRAK!

"Oppa.." Chaerin yang mendobrak masuk langsung menghampiri Seungri yang tengah tertidur dikasurnya dengan beberapa alat penunjang kehidupan menempel pada tubuhnya. "Oppa.. Bangun.. gak lucu tau! Oppa janji akan bermain denganku hari ini! Jadi jangan begini!" ucap Chaerin menatap laki-laki yang masih memejamkan matanya itu, tidak ada tanda bahwa laki-laki itu akan menjawab ucapan Chaerin.

"Chaerin." Seung Hyun yang melihatnya cuma bisa menunduk. Mengingat Seungri yang dalam keadaan koma.. Kapanpun Seungri bisa saja berada dalam keadaan yang tidak satu orangpun inginkan, dengan keadaan itu Seung Hyun tidak berani memberikan kata-kata penyemangat palsu.

"Oppa... Hey..." Chaerin yang menguncang pelan tubuh Seungri dan tidak mendapati tanda-tanda bahwa Seungri akan sadar merosot jatuh kemudian menangis ketakutan.

"Tenanglah.. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Bocah keras kepala seperti dia tidak mungkin cepat mati." ucap Seung Hyun mencoba menghibur.

"Kamu harus membersihkan dirimu.. Lihat, bajumu terkena darah Seungri." saran Bom menatap dress biru Chaerin yang memang dikotori oleh darah Seungri.

"Ba.. Baiklah.." ucap Chaerin menurut walaupun dengan berat hati toh kalaupun dia ada disini tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Kamu taukan letak kamar mandinya?" tanya Bom sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Chaerin yang keluar dari ruangan.

"Un." Jawab Chaerin singkat.

"Hey.. Kau lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada gadis itu? Jadi cepat bangun." hardik Seung Hyun marah.

"Aku rasa kitapun harus kembali.. Kau harus kabari ayah dan ibumu tentang dia." saran Bom menatap Seungri.

"Kalau aku melakukan itu aku bisa menghancurkan kesenangan Seungri.. Seungri yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu sampai dia mau dan siap." ucap Seung Hyun yang terbayang akan kejadian dimasa lalu.

"Kalau begitu.. Ayo kita pulang.. Biarkan para buttler Seungri merawat tuannya ini. Kau juga harus obati luka-lukamu itu." ucap Bom melihat beberapa luka gores cukup dalam ditubuh Seung Hyun.

"Hey, Bom.." panggil Seung Hyun saat akan meninggalkan kamar Seungri.

"Ya, adaapa Seung Hyun?" tanya Bom menatap Seung Hyun.

"Jangan panggil aku Seung Hyun.. Kalau kau memanggilku begitu didekat Seungri tidak akan lucu." ucap Seung Hyun.

"Lalu kau mau dipanggil apa?" tanya Bom bingung.

"TOP... Atau... Tabi." ucap Seung Hyun.

"Baiklah Tabi." ucap Bom tertawa.

"Aish.. Jangan mengejekku.. Itu nama yang bagus tau." ucap Tabi kesal.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu.." ucap Bom tersenyum.

"Setelah ini.. Mungkin aku akan sering kesini untuk memantau keadaan bocah itu."

"Aku rasa dia akan senang akan hal itu." jawab Bom.

"Lihatlah rumah ini.. Bocah itu masih berumur 21 tapi kenapa rumahnya seperti ini." komentar Tabi menatap lorong yang penuh dengan barang-barang antik. Bukan sesuatu yang akan disukai seorang berusia 21 tahun lainnya.

"Kau sendiri.. Kenapa kamarmu penuh akan pajangan-pajangan mini dari tanah liat itu." ucap Bom tertawa.

"Itukan seni.. Kalau ini membosankan.. Aku serasa berjalan dimuseum." komentar Tabi tajam.

"Okay.. Okay.." Bom yang gak mau ambil pusingpun tidak mau mengomentari Tabi lagi.

2 bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Chaerin mau tidak mau harus tingal di kediaman Seungri mengingat tubuhnya belum kembali seperti dulu, memaksanya menulis surat mengatakan dirinya berada di luar negri untuk bertemu temannya dan meminta untuk tidak mencari atau dia akan bunuh diri. Terkesan bodoh? Memang.. Tapi apa boleh buat. Chaerin terus menemani Seungri dengan rutin memastikan kalau dialah orang pertama yang ada disampaing Seungri ketika dia membuka matanya.

"Huh.. Apa mereka percaya dengan ancamanaku disurat itu?" tanya Chaerin pada dirinya saat memasuki kamar Seungri.

"Ancaman apa?"

"Aku mengancam akan bunuh diri kalau mereka mencariku. Padahalkan aku disini karna keadaan tubuhku yang mengecil begini. Belum lagi oppakan belum sadar." Jawab Chaerin menghela nafas berat.

"Hummm.. Tapi aku tidak tau caranya mengembalikan tubuhmu."

"Oleh karna itu aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi bisa bersembunyi disini oppa.."

KRIK... KRIK...

"OPPA!" ucap Chaerin menatap laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya dan berbicara dengannya dengan kaget.

"Aish... Jangan teriak-teriak begitu." ucap Seungri menutup mulut Chaerin.

"Tapi.. Tapi... Bukannya.. Bukannya..."

"Apa kau tidak senang aku sudah sadar?" tanya Seungri datar.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Lupakan.. Syukurlah.." ucap Chaerin lalu memeluk Seungri.

"Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku. Lalu.. Ini.." Seungri lalu memberikan Chaerin sebuah undangan.

"Ini apa?" tanya Chaerin menerima undangan itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Undangan pernikahan.." jawab Seungri tersenyum.

"Pe.. Pernikahan?" ucap Chaerin kaget.

"Datang ya.. Acaranya 2 hari lagi.. Sudah dulu.. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan.. Kamu kembalilah.. Besok kita main lagi." saran Seungri, sedangkan Chaerin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kaku. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku antar?" tanya Seungri cemas melihat keadaan Chaerin.

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa.. Selamat malam." ucap Chaerin kemudian berlari meninggalkan Seungri yang kebingungan.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah mengundangnya keacara pernikahan?" pikir Seungri selepas Chaerin pergi.

"Oppa bodoh! Sialan!" umpat Chaerin selama dia di kamarnya. "Apa-apaan dia memberiku undangan ini sambil tersenyum.. S&B.. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak suka dia dan lebih memilih menyerahkan dia pada oppamu?" gerutu Chaerin menatap inisial di undangan itu, hanya dengan melihatnya sudah membuat Chaerin kesal dan memilih membakar undangan itu keperapian yang ada dikamarnya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan.. Aku akan kembali ke istana.. Aku sudha tidak peduli lagi denganmu. Oppa bodoh!" hardik Chaerin pergi dari kamar itu menuju ke permukaan.

Keadaan istanapun panik melihat Chaerin. Tapi untungnya sang raja sedang tidak ada diistana saat itu. Para maid dan buttlerpun bingung harus mengatakan apa pada raja mereka saat sang raja dan ratu kembali dari pertemuan di negri sebrang. Seperti malam ini. Saat akhirya sang raja kembali.

"Chaerin? Kau sudah kembali?" tanya seorang pria menatap bayangan seseorang di depan kamar tidur anaknya.

"Aaa... Umm.." bukannya menjawab, bayangan itu segera masuk kedalam dan membanting pintu.

"Chaerin... Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya memasuki kamar Chaerin.

"Ayah? Adaapa?" tanya Chaerin menatap ayahnya itu dari balik selimut.

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu dibawah.. Pergilah.. Jangan buat dia menunggu." ucap sang ayah kemudian meninggalkan Chaerin yang tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud ayahnya. Tetapi dari pada penasaran Chaerinpun bersiap dan pergi keruang tamu menemui orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.. Sedikt berharap kalau yang datang adalah seseorang yang membuatnya kesal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh.. Chaerin... Huh?" sang ayah tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara melihat gadis 10 tahun dihadapannya.

"Ayah ini aku.. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Ucap Chaerin marah.

"Tapi tub.."

"Tubuhku mengecil karna racun dari pria sialan." Hardik Chaerin masih ingat akan surat pernikahan itu.

"Ke.. kemarilah.." ucap sang ayah agak ragu begitu pula dengan seorang pria yang menunggunya.

"Dia siapa ayah?" tanya Chaerin melihat pria itu. Harapannya langsung lutur begitu melihat wajah pria yang menunggunya. Walaupun pria itu tampan dan terlihat lebih dewasa dari Seungri, Chaerin tidak tertarik dengannya.

"Ini tunanganmu. Lee Seung Gi." terang sang ayah.

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Chaerin seketika membuat ayahnya kaget sedangkan Seung Gi tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia memenuhi semua syarat gilamu." ucap sang ayah menunjukkan list yang dibuat Chaerin.. List sifat yang harus dimiliki tunangannya.

"Ayah.. Ini list yang aku buat 5 tahun lalu.. Aku sudah tidak mau yang tipenya seperti ini." tolak Chaerin kesal menatap list sifat yang diberikannya pada ayahnya. List yang berisikan sifat paling mustahil yang dimiliki seorang pangeran.

"Tidak ada tapi.. 2 Hari lagi kalian menikah.. Tidak bisa dibantah." ucap sang ayah keras kepala kemudian meninggalkan Chaerin bersama calon suaminya.

"Kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Seung Gi saat sang ayah menghilang dibalik koridor.

"Lihat tubuhku menyusut begini! Apa kata orang nantinya?! Selain itu aku sudah memiliki laki-lak yang aku sukai. Walaupun dia bertingkah aneh dan gak peka.. Tapi dia... Membuatku sadar akan pentingnya hidup mengikuti kata hati tetapi tetap harus dengan pemikiran matang." terang Chaerin.

"Huh? Persis seperti sepupuku.. Tapi.. Yang menyusut hanya tubuhmukan.. Tidak dengan sikapmu, cara berpikirmu, dan yang lainya." ucap Seung Gi tersenyum.

"Sepupu?" tanya Chaerin bingung.

"Ya.. Namanya Lee Seung Hyun.. Dia laki-laki paling aneh yang aku kenal.. Melarikan diri dari rumah karna aturan rumahnya yang terlalu ketat." terang Seung Gi.

"Le... Lee Seung Hyun?!" ucap Chaerin kaget.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seung Gi ikutan kaget.

"Aku... Aku kenal laki-laki itu.." ucap Chaerin tertunduk lesu.

"Jangan bilang kalau laki-laki yang kau sukai itu Seungri." ucap Seung Gi menerka.

"Ya.. Memang dia orangnya. Kenapa?" ucap Chaerin kesal.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Seung Gi penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chaerin balik.

"Tentu aku ingin menemuinnya.. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya.. Sudah 19 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya." ucap Seung Gi.

"19?! Maksudmu dia kabur dari rumah saat berusia 2 tahun?!" ucap Chaerin kaget.

"Ya.. Bocah itu nekat luar biasa.." terang Seung Gi..

"Apa.. Kau benar-benar dari hati ingin menikahiku? Aku ini berandalan." terang Chaerin.

"Jangan kelewat yakin begitu.. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sebelum ini.. Bagaimana mungkin aku mau menikah dengan orang yang belum aku kenal.. Aku menyukai.. Adikmu.. Hanna..." jawab Seung Gi tersipu.

"Hanna? Kalau begitu temui dia.. Jam segini dia ada diperpustakaan.. Akan aku suruh buttlerku mengantarkanmu kesana.." tawar Chaerin.

"Huh?! Kau gila?!" ucap Seung Gi kaget.

"Ya.. Aku gila... Subaru... Tolong antarkan dia keperpustakaan.. Kau taukan dimana Hanna biasanya duduk jika diperpustakaan? Tolong antarkan dia." pinta Chaerin pada buttler itu.

"Baik my lady."

"Baiklah.. Aku tinggal ya.. Selamat malam.." ucap Chaerin beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu.. Kau belum memberi tahuku tempat Seungri." ucap Seung Gi menghentikan langkah kaki Chaerin.

"Datanglah 2 hari lagi kesini memakai baju formal.. Akan aku beritahu dimana dia tinggal. " ucap Chaerin kemudian pergi.

"Tapi 2 hari lagi acara per..."

"Kau tenang saja oppa.. Aku sudah punya rencana.. Ikuti saja apa yang aku bilang 2 hari lagi." terang Chaerin tersenyum penuh arti.

2 hari kemudian, istana tempat Chaerin tinggal dipenuhi orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Chaerin yang akan berlangsung 2 jam lagi. Pesta yang akan diadakan di kebun istana memaksa Chaerin mengurung kelinci-kelinci kesayangannya di dalam aquarium besar yang ada dikamarnya yang memang dibuat khusus untuk kelincinya kalau gak mau kelincinya mati terinjak kerumunan manusia. Sedangkan Chaerin sendiri tengah sibuk didandani, ditemani Seung Gi yang duduk di pojok ruangan yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan salah satu kelinci Chaerin.

"Sudah selesai nona.."

"Baiklah.." jawab Chaerin bosan.

"Saya permisi."

"Ya."

"Jadi apa rencananya?" tanya Seung Gi manatap Chaerin yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan gaunnya.

"Pergilah... Aku menyuruh Hanna menunggumu di ruang musik.. Katakan apa yang kau pendam selama ini.. Lalu temui aku ditaman belakang." ucap Chaerin kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Huff.." Seung Gi pun berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Chaerin.

"Aku harap ini berhasil.. Akupun harus menemui Seungri setelah ini.. kau dan Seung Gi harus menemaniku." ucap Chaerin berbicara dengan kelinci yang ada dipelukannya.

"Nona.." panggil seorang maid menghampiri Chaerin yang akan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Adaapa?" tanya Chaerin menatap maid itu.

"Ada yang mengirimkan surat untuk nona.. Tapi saya tidak ada nama pengirimnya." ucap maid itu memberikan amplop biru dengan segel derbentuk huruf V yang sangat dikenali Chaerin.

"Terimakasih." ucap Chaerin kemudian membawa amplop itu menuju gazebo yang berada di bawah pohon besar. Dengan hati-hati Chaerin membuka segel amplop dan mengeluarkan surat yang ada didalamnya.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" tanya Seung Gi yang ternyata tengah berdiri dihadapan Chaerin yang baru saja selesai membaca isi surat itu.

"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa.. Bagaimana?" tanya Chaerin langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yaaa... Aku rasa.. Aku terlambat menyatakannya saja.."

"Aku tau Hanna juga menyukaimu. Ini masih belum terlambat.."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Seung Gi yang gak bisa mengikuti alur pembicaraannya dengan Chaerin.

"Kau bilang ingin menemui Seungrikan? Ayo.. Akan aku ajak kau kesana." ajak Chaerin sambil membawa surat yang tadi dibacanya.

"Apa maksudmu? 15 menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai." ucap Seung Gi menatap jam tangannya.

"Tidak akan lama." ucap Chaerin tenang sambil menari tangan Seung Gi menuju pohon besar. "Masuklah." ucap Chaerin membuat bingung Seung Gi.

"Huh? Masuk kemana?" tanya Seung Gi bingung.

"Lubang itu." Chaerinpun menunjuk sebuah lubang yang cukup besar yang berada dibawah pohon.

"Kau gila? Pakaimu bisa kotor dan rusak." tolak Seung Gi.

"Tidak akan.. Aku sudah sedikit memperbaiki jalan masuknya. Pakaianmu tidak akan kotor." ucap Chaerin lagi.

"Aish..." dengan terpaksa Seung Gi menuruti kemauan Chaerin dan masuk kelubang itu. "Hey.. Ini teknologi macam apa yang kau pakai untuk menciptakan ilusi ini?" tanya Seung Gi begitu dirinya melihat lorong megah.

"Huh? Jangan ngaur." ucap Chaerin kesal. "Ayo.. Seungri menunggu diruang kerjanya." ucap Chaerin yang memimpin jalan.

"Darimana kau tau kalau dia ada diruang kerjanya?" tanya Seung Gi penasaran.

"Ingat surat yang tadi aku baca? Katanya dia akan menunggu di ruang kerjanya." jawab Chaerin berjalan dengan yakin menuju pintu besar dengan lambang V.

"Apa kau ada janji dengannya?" tanya Seung Gi membuat raut wajah Chaerin berubah.

"Hari ini.. Acara pernikahannya dengan Bom unni." jawab Chaerin singkat.

"Bom? Bukannya Bom dan Tabi?"

"Disini." ucap Chaerin tidak menjawab ucapan Seung Gi dan langsung membuaka pintu ruangan itu.

"Oh.. Chaerin kau sudah datang." jawab Seungri yang tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Chaerin dan berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Begitulah.." jawab Chaerin mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Seungri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungri bingung dengan perubahan sikap Chaerin.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Chaerin.

"Aku memang memintamu memakai baju yang bagus.. Tapi kenapa malah memakai gaun pernikahan?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Karna hari ini kami akan menikah." jawab Seung Gi berdiri didepan pintu.

"Se... Seung Gi?!"

"Hebat juga bersembunyi ditempat begini.." komentar Seung Gi menatap ruang kerja Seungri.

"A.. Apa maumu?" tanya Seungri tidak sedikitpun berani menatap Seung Gi.

"Jangan tegang begitu.. Aku sudah memaafkan tindakanmu itu, lagipula itu bukan salahmu." ucap Seung Gi membuat Seungri kaget.

"Tindakan apa?" tanya Chaerin bingung.

"Oh.. Aku lupa bilang padamu.. Kalau Seungri ini adalah pewaris tahta selanjutnya sesuai dengan keinginan raja sebelum ayahnya yang katanya melihat kemampuan didiri Seungri. Tentu saja ada beberapa orang yang ingin menyingkirkan dia dengan cara membunuhnya, setiap harinya dia dikejar orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhnya. Semenjak hampir terbunuh dia menjadi kasar dan brutal. Semenjak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal aku dan adikku sering bermain bersama Seungri. Lalu.. Yaa... Saat itu adikku dan Seungri tengah bermain ditaman rumah Seungri. Seperti biasa Seungri tetap diincar oleh orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhnya, Seungri yang sibuk dengan buku tebalnya tidak menyadari kedatangan orang-orang itu. Saat orang tersebut akan menembak Seungri adikku yang bermain didekatnya berdiri dan menghampiri Seungri untuk menunjukkan mahkota yang ia buat dari bunga untuk Seungri. Dan adikku tewas ditempat setelah peluru itu bersarang dijantungnya. Semenjak itu kedua orang tua Seungri memberlakukan peraturan yang sangat ketat untuk Seungri dan menjadikan dia kabur dari rumah." terang Seung Gi membuat Seungri mengepal tangannya kuat.

"Hey oppa.. Kenapa kau memakai dasi ini? Ini gak cocok untuk dipernikahan." Chaerin tiba-tiba menghampiri Seungri dan melepas dasi kupu-kupu merah yang dipakai Seungri. Kemudian menghampiri lemari besar didekat meja kerja Seungri. "Lebih bagus dasi hitam ini." ucap Chaerin memasangkan dasi yang diambilnya dari lemari dasi Seungri dengan susah ayah mengingat tubuhnya mengecil.

"Chaerin..."

"Apa yang kau tunggu oppa? Acara pernikahanmu dengam Bom unni akan berlangsung sebentar lagi." ucap Chaerin mendorong tubuh Seungri keluar dari ruangannya.

"Pernikahanku dan Bom nuna? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Seungri bingung

"Jangan bercanda oppa.. Kau benar-benar akan terlambat kalau terus bersikap bodoh begini." ucap Chaerin menjadi kesal melihat Seungri yang berpura-pura.

"Kau tidak membaca undangan yang aku berikan ternyata.. Hari ini acara pernikahan Seung Hyun hyung dan Bom nuna." ucap Seungri sambil tertawa.

"Akh.. Bodohnya aku.." ucap Chaerin pelan.

"Tapi mengingat ini acara pernikahanmu sebaiknya aku menghadiri acaramu. Kalau Seung Hyun bisa besok mengingat acaranya selama 2 hari." ucap Seungri tersenyum pahit.

"Kita sudah terlambat.. Ayo." ucap Seung Gi mendorong keduanya keluar dari kediaman Seungri.

"Charin.." panggil Seungri saat mereka bertiga akan menuju altar yang tengah dikerubuni oleh para tamu menunggu kedatangan Chaerin dan Seung Gi, Seungri menahan pergelangan tangan Chaerin.

"Adaapa?" tanya Chaerin menghampri Seungri.

"Tidak ada... Pergilah.. Seung Gi sudah menunggu." ucap Seungri kemudian mendorong pelan Chaerin menghampiri Seung Gi yang telah berdiri di altar dan sempat membuat kaget seluruh tamu mengingat ukuran tubuh Chaerin yang belum kembali dan berbicara sesuatu dengan orang tua Chaerin dan orang tua angkatnya.

"Oppa."

"Lupakan apa yang aku katakan.. Lihat semuanya sudah menunggumu. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini. Aku tidak berani berada didekat kedua orang tuaku."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Orang tua angkat Seung Gi adalah orang tuaku.. Pergilah." Chaerinpun mematuhi ucapan Seungri, meninggalkan Seungri dibawah pohon tidak jauh dari altar. "Selamat Chaerin.. Hahaha.. Maaf oppamu yang bodoh ini baru menyadarinya kemarin dan gak berani menyatakannya." ucap Seungri sambil bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya.

"Seungri!" panggil seseorang yang dikenal Seungri.

"Hyung?! Bukannya hari ini acar pernikahan hyung?!" tanya Seungri kaget melihat seorang laki-laki menghampirinya.

"Hari ini? Kau bodoh atau apa? Bukannya aku memberikanmu undangan itu 3 minggu yang lalu dan aku tulis diundangan kalau acara pernikahanku itu 2 hari sebelum acara ." ucap Tabi menggetok kepala Seungri.

"Aku tidak sempat melihatnya dengan teliti dan langsung memberikan undangannya pada Chaerin. Lagipula aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." jawab Seungri malu.

"Seungri.. Jangan melihat dari sana.. Aku tidak suka.. Lihatlah dari dekat. Tabi hyung dan Bom nuna juga." ucap Seung Gi menarik tangan Seungri menghampiri kerumunan tamu. "Nah.. Berdiri disini.. Dan lakukan tugasmu." ucap Seung Gi sambil tersenyum.

"A.. Apa?" Seungri yang gak kaget karna bukannya di suruh duduk di kursi yang disediakan dia disuruh berdiri disamping Chaerin. Chaerinpun gak kalah kaget.

"Ayolah.. Jangan bodoh begitu.. Aku tau kau." ucap Seung Gi.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu." ucap Tabi kesal melihat tingkah Seungri.

"Selamat Seungri." ucap Bom menyalami tangan Seungri saat acara dansa berlangsung. "Chaerin juga." kali ini Bom memeluk Chaerin.

"Akhirnya kau besar juga ya." ucap Tabi mengusap kepala Seungri membuat rambut Seungri berantakan dan membuatnya bertambah cakep (?)

"Seungri."

"A.. Eomma.. Appa.." Seungri yang menatap kedua orang tuanyapun membuat suasana berubah menjadi kaku. "Maaf aku sudah kabur dari rumah." ucap Seungri kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Itu bukan masalah.. Sebenarnya Seung Hyun sudah memberitahuku dimana kamu tinggal." jawab sang ayah menepuk pelan pundak Seungri.

"Jadi kapan kamu akan kembali?" kali ini sang ibu yang bertanya.

"Sepertinya.. Belum untuk waktu dekat ini.. Tapi aku akan sering datang kerumah." jawab Seungri meminta pengertian sang ibu.

"Kalian akan tinggal dimana? Jangan bilang di ruang rahasia bawah tanah itu." ucap Seung Gi menatap Seungri.

"Aku belum tau." jawab Seungri lagi.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah siapkan rumah tinggal kau tepati kapanpun.. Semuanya sudah tersedia." ucap Tabi bangga.

"Uang dari mana?" tanya Seungri polos.

"Aish... Kau kira aku ini pengangguran?!" ucap Tabi kesal.

"Aaa.. Hyung... Aku hanya bercanda.." ucap Seungri kesakitan akibat Tabi yang mencubit tangan Seungri.

"Hey, bawa istrimu berdansa sana." ucap Bom mendorong Seungri dan Chaerin memasuki daerah dansa.

"Seungri oppa. Terimakasih atas semuanya." ucap Chaerin saat mereka berdua berdansa.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu." ucap Seungri kaku.

"Oppa... Saat kejadian penembakan itu kenapa oppa tidak... Maksudku peluru itu tepat mengenai jantungkan?" ucap Chaerin bingung.

"Apa kau mendoakanku mati?" tanya Seungri bercanda.

"Tentu tidak!" bantah Chaerin cepat.

"Kamu ingat sehari sebelum kejadian itu kamu memasukkan kotak musik berbentuk jam disaku bajuku. Jadi pelurunya tidak sampai mengenai jantung." ucap Seungri.

"Owh.. Berarti jam itu sudah rusak ya." ucap Chaerin kecewa.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah memperbaikinya." ucap Seungri kemudian mengeluarkan jam dengan rantai emas dari saku jasnya.

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama punya barang berharga yang sama." ucap Chaerin menunjukkan jam yang sama dengan milik Seungri.

"Yap." jawab Seungri ringan. "A.. Adaapa chaerin?" tanya Seungri yang tiba-tiba saja dipeluk Chaerin.

"Tidak ada.. Aku hanya senang." ucap Chaerin. Melihat itu Seungripun tersenyum dan perlahan mencium bibir gadis itu. Tiba-tiba cahaya terang membungkus tubuh Chaerin membuat kaget para tamu.

"H.. Huh.. Daebak.." ucap Tabi melihat pasangan baru itu.

"Aku.. Aku kembali keurukarn semula!" ucap Chaerin senang.

"Lebih dari pada itu.. Sebaiknya ganti bajumu.." ucap Seungri melepas jasnya dan memasangkannya ketubuh Chaerin mengingat gaun yang Chaerin pakai menyusut jauh.

"KYAAA!" Chaerin yang baru menyadari hal tersebut spontan berteriak histeris.

The End

"Film apa ini Bom unni?" tanya Minzy saat mereka selesai menonton.

"Chaerin in Seungri Land." jawab Bom.

"Apa-apaan film ini?! Memakai namaku!" hardik Chaerin kesal. "Apa lagi melihat endingnya aku mau muntah." ucap Chaerin.

"Hahahahaha. Ini akan hebat kalau benar-benar terjadi." tawa Daesung senang.

"Eww.." komentar Seungri membuat Chaerin tersindir.

"YA!" hardik Chaerin kesal. "Pasti kau yang membuat film ini kan!" tuduh Chaerin pada Seungri mengingat Seungrilah yang membawa kaset film itu.

"Bodoh.. Mana mungkin aku bisa buat film beginian dengan jadwalku bersama Big Bang sangat padat." komentar Seungri ada benarnya. "Lagipula aku ini pacarmu jadi kalaupun aku yang membuatnya seharusnya kau senang." komentar Seungri kesal.

"Lalu dimana kau dapatkan kaset ini?" tanya TOP pada Seungri mengingat dirinya juga ada difilm itu.

"Saat aku dan Hanna membantu nenek dan kakekku bersih-bersih rumah. Aku menemukannya dibawah lemari. Kata mereka aku harus menonton film ini." komentar Seungri.

"Oppa.. aku harus pulang sekarang. Lagipula oppa masih harus berlatih untuk Come Back Big Bangkan." ucap Hanna menarik pelan lengan jaket Seungri.

"Baiklah." ucap Seungri kemudian berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ia tinggal dikamar.

"Hanna sering-seringlah main kesini." saran Dara.

"Tentu." jawab Hanna ringan.

"Ayo." ajak Seungri saat dirinya kembali dari kamar.

"Oh iya.. Tadi Eomma menyuruhku memberikan ini pada oppa." ucap Hanna memberikan sebuah kotak cukup besar pada Seungri.

"Apa ini?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Eomma bilang ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk oppa dan beberapa hadiah kecil untuk Big Bang dan 2NE1." jawab Hanna polos.

"Apa kau tidak akan memberikanku apa-apa?" tanya Seungri sambil membuka kotak itu dan terlihat beberapa buah kotak kecil didalamnya dengan nama masing-masing diatasnya agar tidak tertukar.

"Memangnya apa yang oppa harapkan dariku?" tanya Hanna kesal.

"Hahahaha... Hanya bercanda.. Ini.. Bahkan ini belum dijual dipasaran." ucap Seungri memberikan Hanna tiket konser come backnya.

"Terimakasih oppa." ucap Hanna kemudian memeluk Seungri. Seungri yang sayang adiknya akan memberikan semua produk yang Big Bang dan 2ne1 iklankan pada Hanna bahkan sebelum produk itu keluar dipasaran.

"Sama-sama." ucap Seungri ikut senang melihat adiknya senang. "Jiyong hyung, Dara nuna, TOP hyung, Bom nuna, Taeyang hyung, Daesung hyung, dan Minzy." ucap Seungri memberikan kotak kecil dengan nama masing-masing diatasnya.

"Sampaikan terimakasih kami pada Eommamu." ucap GD saat membuak kotak itu dan mendapati satu set aksesoris begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Tentu, Chaerin ini untukmu." ucap Seungri memberikan jatah Chaerin.

"Huh? Kenapa ada ini?" tanya Chaerin yang sebenarnya mendapatkan hadiah yang sama tetapi ada satu buah hadiah lagi berupa jam dengan rantai emas. "Kotak musik?" ucap Chaerin kagum dengan hadiah jam itu.

"Aku tidak tau.. Aku juga dapat." ucap Seungri menunjukkan jam dengan rantai emas yang sama dengan milik Chaerin. "Akh?! Sudah jam segini?! Ayo sudah saatnya kau pulang. Jangan lupa besok kau ada ujiankan." ucap Seungri lagi.

"Kan ada oppa yang bisa langsung meluluskanku." jawab Hanna asal.

"Enak saja.. Walaupun kau bersekolah disekolah milikku bukan berarti aku bisa seenaknya menaikkan nilaimu kalau kau malas-malas." jawab Seungri saat mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung YG.

"Aku tau... Akukan hanya bercanda." ucap Hanna kemudian berlari memasuki mobil Seungri mengingat suhu yang dingin dikarnakan salju yang tengah turun.

"Seungri.." panggil Chaerin saat Seungri akan menaiki mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hanya dengan baju kaos begitu?" tanya Seungri kemudian cepat-cepat melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Chaerin.

"Tadi diatas aku hanya bercanda." ucap Chaerin sambil menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tau.." jawab Seungri sambil tersenyum.

"Dingin.."

"Sudah kubilangkan. Kembalilah ke dormmu lalu minum segelas coklat hangat." ucap Seungri kemudian merapatkan jaketnya agar Chaerin merasa lebih hangat.

"Aku tau." ucap Chaerin.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Seungri bingung.

"Iya iya.. Cere..." ucapan Chaerin terputus saat Seungri tiba-tiba mencium bibir Chaerin.

"Ma.. Masuklah kedalam." ucap Seungri setelah ciuman singkat mereka selesai.

"Ja.. Jangan kelaman.. Aku akan buat 2 coklat hangat." ucap Chaerin kemudian berlari pergi.

"Wow.. Oppa.. Aku tidak tau kalau kau bisa seromantis itu." ucap Hanna yang melihat adegan ciuman kecil yang dilakukan Chaerin dan Seungri.

"Aigo.. Kau ini." ucap Seungri kemudian mengemudikan mobil.

THE END


End file.
